


Life's a beach

by marysutherland



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Episode: s02e02 The Hounds of Baskerville, Gen, wet!lestrade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-10
Updated: 2012-05-10
Packaged: 2017-11-05 03:10:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/401805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marysutherland/pseuds/marysutherland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lestrade unwinds after the events at Grimpen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life's a beach

Greg knew by the second day in Orlando that his holiday had been a mistake. Why had he come all this way when he already worked for a Mickey Mouse outfit back at home? It was boredom more than any great sense of duty that made him agree to do the job for Mycroft in Devon.

There had to be some mid-point though, between boredom and getting scared shitless by a bloody great dog. Followed by someone blowing himself up. It was a huge relief when he could pack Sherlock and John back off to London, away from the mad scientists.

The weather had abruptly turned horrible, and he didn't fancy Dartmoor anyhow. He drove down to Salcombe and the sea. It was grey and windy on the sands and it felt like _home_. He rolled his trousers up and paddled in the icy Atlantic waters and he could feel his tan fading. It didn't matter. Today he wanted a choc ice, occasional showers and not to worry about murderers. To pretend he was still a lad back in Weston, not a middle-aged, soon to be divorced plod. 

No, he couldn't really forget that, but the grey sea still suited his mood, in its unwavering persistence. Sod all the flashiness of Florida; there was still nothing quite like a British beach.


End file.
